Wandering Pirate Soul
by Song of Separation
Summary: Inuyasha a wandering pirate ghost must get a girl to fall in love with him before the curse summoned upon him goes on forever or either get the rumored Shikon Jewel. What does he do?


Wandering Pirate Soul

Summary: Inuyasha a wandering pirate ghost must get a girl to fall in love with him before the curse summoned upon him goes on forever or either get the rumored Shikon Jewel. What does he do?

(Inuyasha turns ghostly at night and human in day and so does his ship)

Kagome Higurashi on board the Shikon Pearl was staring out towards the bright sunset. She sighed. She wondered why was life on this ship was boring. It was her dream all her life. She was the most famous yet dangerous female pirate to ever cross the seven seas. She was known to be able to kill before anyone could even try to say her name. She was also very beautiful. She would hide herself in a disguise so people wouldn't know who she is but still asked out. She was single and had black raven hair that went up to mid-back. She had a red belt with black-ish blue-ish pants with a white shirt. She had a bow at her side and her arrows on her back.

She was one of the many rare miko pirates. There were barely seen because people hated them. They were pure yet pirates. Pirates looted treasure and they could hide their aura to be able to easily loot.

While on board she went up to the top of the ship. She took the telescope and saw nothing. She was bored as hell. They hadn't looted another ship since a week. She was the captain but still there was nothing to do. No storms or such had come in. It was now night time. Kagome had gone inside and slept on her bed near Sango her best friend who also had the same dream she had when they were little.

Meanwhile.

"Damn curse" mumbled a pirate soul.

"Inuyasha! Shut up! You will wake the girls!" A human said.

"Miroku we live on a ghost ship that only you and me can go on, I am a ghost and barely make noise unless it is my voice, and third I DON'T CARE!" He whispered loudly.

Miroku, Inuyasha's humanly companion, was tired. They had sailed all the time. Non-stop for sometimes even for a week. Usually Miroku would fall asleep and Inuyasha would hit him on the head or go into his body and control it to wake him up.

'If only I could get a girl already!' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo his old miko pirate girlfriend had placed upon him a curse where at night he turns ghostly and in the day he turns human. She had thought he was cheating on her but it was all really a mistake. It was a set up by Naraku who liked Kikyo but was dating Inuyasha when the curse wasn't put on him.

Inuyasha sighed. He wondered if they could have gone to the next world together if they hadn't been set up. He saw the Shikon Pearl and climbed (more like floated) aboard. He looked around until he found a ladder and quietly dropped it for Miroku to get on board. Once on board they decided to loot a little because Miroku needed food and they didn't have much money and Miroku is the only one who could pick up the loot.

"Umm.. Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"What leech?"

"Isn't the Shikon Pearl the one holding the one and only miko pirate Kagome Higurashi? The one who is said to be able to kill 30 men in less than a minute?"

"…"

"Inuyasha…"

"umm…"

"Inuyasha are you really sure about going on this ship? It was even said to hold the Shikon no Tama. A rare jewel made by Midoriko the ancestor of Kagome Higurashi… It was even said anyone or anything could make a wish on it but the jewel is only allowed one more wish though before it disappears"

"Miroku I can't believe I am saying this but…. You are pretty smarter than you look"

"eh?"

"The jewel. We should just loot it and run"

"Umm hello!? It's a legend and rumor."

"just look for it!"

While Inside the Cabins

Kagome had woken up for some reason. She felt another aura. Two actually on board her ship. She knew that nobody was up at this time so she got out of bed and put on her pirate clothes. She put her bow on her left side of her waist and her sword on her right. Her arrows slung over her back.

She hid her aura and saw a ghostly form and a human form. She had gotten her bow and arrows ready and started purifying her arrows. She shot the arrow at the ghostly form and it hit barely purifying the ghost for she didn't put much purification powers into it then quickly aimed for the human and shot him in the right leg.

"We are being attacked Sango!!" She yelled out as she shot another arrow.

"Dammit how did she know we were on board?!" the ghost yelled at the human.

"Hey don't look at me!"

The two jumped off board onto a ghostly ship right when Sango came out holding a huge boomerang.

"Hirokotsu!" she yelled out and threw it towards the human which hit him in the head and knocked him out unconscious.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled out and she shot out her purification arrow with more power at the ghost and it hit him at the chest.

The two girls kept throwing and shooting until the ghostly boat retreated.

"What the hell was that?!" Sango yelled out.

"I don't know but hell the crew can sleep" Kagome said with a yawn.

"Well next time I will blow a fog horn" Sango said.

Kagome then fell asleep on the deck not caring if it was cold or not but as long as she could get some sleep. Sango rolled her eyes and picked her up and put her to bed and then she went to her own cabin to sleep.

On the Ghostly Boat a Few Hours Later..

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get to his side.

Miroku was starting to gain consciousness but his body we numb from all the large boomerang hits he gained.

"Inuyasha the sun" he said.

Inuyasha saw a few streaks of light hit him. He yelled out in pain. He slowly yet painfully started to change into a half demon. He had long silver hair and two cute doggy ears popped up on top of his head. His claws grew and light covered his body as he floated up into the air still yelling out. Then he was dropped yet healed but with a sword at his side called the tetsuiaga and he was in a red haori.

He looked at Miroku and quickly picked him up and put him into one of the cabins. He was bleeding a lot but Inuyasha was healed at the transformation that hurt a lot. It may hurt but it takes away all the bruises he earned as a ghost. He wrapped up his injuries and left him to rest.

At the Shikon Pearl

The crew was up and awake while the other two were still asleep. They did all their daily chores and got ready for just in case pirate attacks.

Kagome then awoke.

YAWWNN

She dressed up and went outside.

"Ok guys we are going to see or any ships to loot aright?"

The crew cheered waking up Sango.

She thought of what happened last night. She got up and got ready and told Kagome what to do about them until the crew member on the top of the ship yelled out

"BOAT AHEAD!"

Kagome then looked ahead.

"Get ready the canons!" Sango yelled out.

Quickly the crew went her and about just trying to get everything.

Kagome was about to say 'Fire!' when they saw a red flag go up.

They surrendered?

Two men then got on board the ship.

"Hey it's the two that went on board the ship last night!" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"No" Kagome said "On was a ghost and the other may be human but there's no ghost.

Sango nodded and told the crew to tie them up.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Kagome questioned them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ay sorry for being soooo short but annoying little brothers trying to ruin my life!

I will try to post it up as much as possible so Ja Ne!

SoS


End file.
